2013.04.30 - Mercury Arrows
Central Park. The Evening. As the sun sets, and darkness starts to fall, Central Park starts to change, slowly but surely. The visitors and tourists leave, and the petty thieves that prey on them slink out as well. Dealers increase in number. More hard core criminals and those that are a but daring slide in. Police increase their presence. And teens come to just 'hang out' more so than they do during the day. And yet it's still a place where people pass through. Even if they are in a place that is more than likely more dangerous than it is during the day for them. It is also possibly why there's a few 'protectors' that prowl this park at night as well. Maybe. Well, it all seemed rather like a good idea at the time. Cap off her weekend in Manhattan with a quick walk through Central Park. It's the 'new' New York, of course, where all the poor and ethnic people have been shipped to New Mexico or wherever. Cessily looks down at her phone. Right, she just needs to get downtown to Grand Central and catch her train. Cessily shifts her bag from one shoulder to another as she nustles between the lake and Strawberry Fields when something rustles in the bushes. The young mutant stops dead, staring. Unfortunately, supervision wasn't one of her mutant gifts, and she doesn't expect it at all when a black clad figure sweeps past, grabbing her messgener bag so hard the strap snaps. "Hey!" Cessily shouts. Her arms stretch to try to grab it back, but he's running too fast. Too late, Cessily starts running after him. And as soon as that guy steals that back... As soon as the mutant Girl shouts that 'Hey!'... One of the people who patrols this park snaps into action. For as she hears that shout, the female archer known as Hawkeye snaps into action. SHe's not too far away, even if she has been using the shadows to keep herself from standing out. Thus she drawn and arrow, gets a bead on her target... And fires a plain ordinary arrow at the would be thieves foot. *THWIP* The arrow slams down towards the crook, and misses his foot by perhaps a quarter of an inch. Cessily's at a full run down, her jacket flapping and her legs stretching as far as she can without being incredibly obvious about it. With her hair catching behind her and lifting up, it makes her silver skin all the more obvious. The thief nearly collides with a guy on a bike, who wobbles and swerves towards Cess, who leaps out of the way and lands in a bush. "Ack!" she complains. That bit of silver... Is it a necklace? A collar? A trick of the light? Something else? What ever it is, as well as the odd body things the other girl is doing, Hawkeye tries not to think about. not as she lines up a second arrow, this time aimed in front of the running thief, and she fires. Only this time though, instead of firing off a regular arrow, it's a trick arrow. One that when it hits the ground, it /should/ create a largish pudding. Only it's a largish puddle of epoxy, that if the thief steps in, should be enough to freeze him in his tracks. So to speak." The thief crests a hill and heads for the street, a street he never makes it to. The second arrow leaps out and smacks into the pavement just haead of him. A moment later his foot hits it and immediatley adheres to it, sending the man sprawling hard onto the pavement, his foot stuck and, most likely, twisted. The silver girl comes running up a minute later, slowing and taking her bag back. She frowns on seeing the broken strap. Probably fixable. She fishes into her bag and takes out her cell phone again, dialing 911. "You're going to regret this so much..." she tells the thief. Still, she makes a face and huhs, crouching down to looka t the epoxy and the delivery system. An arrow? Yes, an arrow. In fact, once the guy is down, the person who fired the arrow smiles. Heck, as she watches Cess start to dial 911, Hawkeye starts to walk out from where she was 'hiding' towards the downed criminal. And yet, as she gets closer, she can't help but off the redhead a bit of a look. "You all right ma'am." Hawkeye comes out just in time to keep Cessily from actually dialing. "I'm fine, yes," she says. "Thank you Um....." she tilts her head and eyes Hawkeye. "Super...Midriff...Arrow....ette?" she asks. Her face might be metallic, but she's quite expressive. "..." It's becoming almost a thing, isn't it? Someone says something, and Kate has to fight the urge to rub her temples. "Please, call me Hawkeye." is said by the female archer as she glances at the metallic looking face, but she doesn't say anything about it. Instead... "Good. And if you want to finish your call, go ahead." is said as she moves to collect her arrows. Only as she does, she does glance at the thief, and almost sighs. The silver girl makes a face. "Isn't Hawkeye old and...a dude?" she asks. Cessily slides her fingers over her phone, finally making the call. "Hello? Yes, right, I got...robbed in Central Park," she says. "No, no, I got my bag back, I'm fine," she says. "Uh...Hawkeye stopped him. I think he twisted his ankle. Me? Cessily Kincaid. No, no, I'm visiting from upstate. Right, okay." Cessily thumbs her phone off. "So where can I get a good cup of coffee, Hawkeye?" Cess asks. "I think I'm missing my train." Let's not go into the whole 'old and a dude' thing right now. Not with how the char isn't on the grid, mixed with how he was at the old site, and... Headshake. That could just be a bit of a mess to sort out right now. "If you want coffee, there's a place right outside the park that's still open. but if you need to catch your train..." A finger is extended in a certain direction. "i'd get going that way." "Riiiight," Cessily says slowly. She creases her brow and crosses her arms faintly. "You're very curt for a superhero," she says. "Have you done this long?" There's a pause, before Hawkeye flashes the silver girl a slight smile. "Long enough to help found a team, save the world, fight evil kryptonians, exploding zombie robots, travel through time, save the world, and then end up being elected the leader of said team." is said before she shakes her head as she kneels down next to the criminal and looks him directly in the face. Cessily's silver eyes widen as Hawkeye rattles that off list. "I...." she sputters a few times. "I haven't done nearly that much," she says with a sputter. "How'd you..." she glances down at the criminal, who still seems stunned from his collapse. Cessily lowers her voice, "How did you learn all that?" Cessily asks, sounding jealous. Learn all of...? While Kate does want to say 'all of what'? she doesn't. Not as she looks up from the criminal, back at Cess. "Training. A lot of training." is said before there's a shrug. "After all, not all of us have powers, even if we're not exactly 'wanted'." "You can have mine if you want," Cessily says with a scowl and a grumble. The silver girl says and leans in. "If I can ever help..." she starts to say, but frowns. "How do....I can't just give you my number," she says. She'd honestly never consider this practical issue. Usually she can just head down the hall and bang on somebody's door. There's actually a slight chuckle at that 'offer' of giving Kate Cess's power. That is at least before Hawkeye glances away. "If you want, just look around the park... Central Park. If you see a teen in a costume stopping a crime, and it isn't me, they can get a message to me. Odds are though, if you need help, they can help you as well, in some cases better than I could." "Right. Because....that's a thing that happens," Cessily says. Vigilante teen heros protecting Central Park. She's heard crazier ideas, although maybe not by much. "Maybe I will," she says. "I've got to wait for the police," she says, just as a siren can be heard in the distance, "I'll try that coffee place after, though. I was....totally flatfooted tonight. Thanks." There's just a smile and a nod at that, before Hawkeye turns and starts to walk away?!? "Next time though... Don't be too afraid to use your power. At least not in this park. Trust me, odds are the only person who'll notice is the crook you take down." After all, The Young Allies do spend a certain amount of time in the park. Then again, they do sort of have a good reason for that. Category:Log